The present invention relates generally to a method and system for reviewing, editing and analyzing video, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for assisting managers, coaches and athletes in evaluating videotaped performances of sports teams and athletes.
Video taping of professional and amateur sports and/or games has been conducted for a number of years. As part of routine preparation for games, team coaches analyze videos depicting past game performances of their opponent teams as well as their own team. This analysis includes analyzing teams as well as individual players to determine a team""s and/or player""s strengths and weaknesses. There can be many other reasons for team coaches to analyze game videos such as team and/or player improvement. Conventionally, in analyzing a video, a coach must control a conventional video player to play on a conventional monitor such as a television. While analyzing the game, the coach must continuously play, rewind, and/or fast forward the tape to view and analyze desired portions of the game. This process of searching through a video tape can be very time consuming as well as cumbersome for coaches.
Therefore, an unsolved need remains for a method and system for analyzing video data that overcomes deficiencies of the prior art.
In one aspect of the present invention a system is provided for reviewing, editing and analyzing video data. The system comprises a computer processing system coupled to a plurality of video players. The video players provide video data which can be captured and stored on a data storage medium drive contained in the computer system.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the video players provide video data to the computer system which includes sports events or matches comprising user definable team data, team players, teams in a match and names of players defined in the match. The video data received by the system is captured according to a predetermined video capture level. Captured video data is subsequently stored on the storage medium drive which is contained in the computer system. The captured video data is further processed by defining tasks or labeling the previously captured video data in accordance with one of a plurality of task-episode labels. The captured video data is further processed to define chances, which chances define, for example, portions of the captured video data for which a team and/or players had a chance to score and were or were not successful. Performance of players defined within the captured video data can also be analyzed and the results can be arranged into statistical tables, which reflects player and/or team performance. Topics related to the captured video data can be selected and sorted according to user-defined criteria.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for reviewing, editing and analyzing video data. The method comprises the steps of defining team data; capturing video data; defining tasks associated with the video data; evaluating chances of scoring; analyzing matches; analyzing players; and selecting predefined topics, wherein statistical data can be generated and arranged to represent team performance and player performance.